


Ambition

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Ambition" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Naked Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi gazed over the contented faces of the Volturi, returning Aro’s beaming smile with her own.

Heidi gazed over the contented faces of the Volturi, returning Aro’s beaming smile with her own. It had been a good catch.

Felix met her in the hall when she excused herself to change out of her fishing clothes. He caught her in his arms, nearly growled “I missed you” low in her ear.

She raised her eyebrow. “Really? I hear you were shamelessly flirting with the cow in the reception room the whole time.”

He laughed at her teasing. “She _is_ entertaining. I haven’t seen such naked human ambition in a long time.”

Heidi smirked back. “Speaking of naked…”


	2. Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has Leah, what more does Sam really need?

The cool breeze came off the ocean, but before Leah had time to shiver, Sam’s arm had wrapped around her and pulled her tighter into his side. She grinned into his chest and looked up. He met her lips, catching her escaping “I love you”s between kisses.

Pausing, he smiled against her cheek. “I never want this to change.”

“Never? Don’t we want more from life than to sit on a beach until we die of exposure?” She teased.

He made an unhappy sound that was almost a growl and kissed her fiercely. “You are all I need to survive.”


End file.
